Hanasaku Yūki
Hanasaku Yūki is a character song by Hibiki Tachibana, featured in Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ. It was first heard as it was inserted in AXZ Episode 11. It was released on July 5, 2017 within the first AXZ character song album. Tracklist #Makenai Ai ga Koko ni Aru #Hanasaku Yūki #Makenai Ai ga Koko ni Aru (Off vocal) #Hanasaku Yūki (Off vocal) Credits *Composer: Haruki Mori *Arranger: Haruki Mori *Lyrics: Noriyasu Agematsu Audio Videos TV-Ver EP 11 = Lyrics |-|Kanji = 真正面ど真ん中に　諦めずぶつかるんだ 全力全開で　限界（突破して） 互いに握るもの　形の違う正義 だけど（今はBrave）重ね合う時だ 支配され（噛み締めた）悔しさに（抗った） その心伝う気がしたんだ（Wow×3） 極限の（極限の）想い込めた鉄槌 共に、一緒に！解き放とう！！ I trust！花咲く勇気（Shakin’ hands） 握るだけじゃないんだ（Shakin’ hands） こぶ（しを）開いて繋ぎたい...！ I believe！花咲く勇気（Shakin’ hands） 信念はたがえども（Shakin’ hands） さあ（今）誰かの為なら 「だとしても！」と吠え立て！ 敵でも仇でも　何かのわけがあって 決意を食い縛り　ブっ込む（大義を） 一撃必愛に　善もなく悪もなく 重い（覚悟が）魂に変わる 運命の（歯車が）少しだけ（ズレてたら） 友だった気がしたんだ...絶対（Wow ×3） 譲れない（譲れない）交差した手と手に 他の出会いでならば...と咽ぶ I trust！だけどハートは（Shakin’ hands） 目に見えない絆が（Shakin’ hands） 離（さない）鼓動のデュエットは I believe！引き裂かないで（Shakin’ hands） 宿命はたがえども（Shakin’ hands） さあ（今）「ならばどうするか...？」 「だとしても！」の続きへ！ 手を掴み　握って...と 空を切る　悲しみの言葉 残酷は戯れ笑うように それでも歌い繋げと... I trust！花咲く勇気（Shakin’ hands） 握るだけじゃないんだ（Shakin’ hands） こぶ（しを）開いて繋ぎたい...！ I believe！花咲く勇気（Shakin’ hands） 信念はたがえども（Shakin’ hands） さあ（今）目前の天に 「だとしても！」を貫け！ |-|Romaji = Masshōmendo man'naka ni akiramezu butsukaru nda Zenryoku zenkai de genkai (toppa shite) Tagai ni nigiru mono katachi no chigau seigi Dakedo (ima wa Brave) kasaneau toki da Shihai sare (kamishimeta) kuyashisa ni (aragatta) Sono kokoro tsutau ki ga shita nda (Wow×3) Kyokugen no (kyokugen no) omoi kometa tettsui Tomo ni, issho ni! Tokihanatou!! I trust! Hanasaku yūki (Shakin' hands) Nigiru dake janai nda (Shakin' hands) Kobu (shi wo) hiraite tsunagitai...! I believe! Hanasaku yūki (Shakin' hands) Shin'nen wa tagaedomo (Shakin' hands) Sā (ima) dareka no tame nara "Dato shite mo!" to hoetate! Teki demo kataki demo nanika no wake ga atte Ketsui wo kui shibari bukkomu (taigi wo) Ichigeki hitsuwai ni zen mo naku aku mo naku Omoi (kakugo ga) tamashī ni kawaru Unmei no (haguruma ga) sukoshi dake (zuretetara) Tomo datta ki ga shita nda...zettai (Wow×3) Yuzurenai (yuzurenai) kōsa shita te to te ni Hoka no deai de naraba...to musebu I trust! Dakedo hāto wa (Shakin' hands) Me ni mienai kizuna ga (Shakin' hands) Hana (sanai) kodō no dyuetto wa I believe! Hikisakanaide (Shakin' hands) Shukumei wa tagaedomo (Shakin' hands) Sā (ima) "naraba dōsuru ka...?" "Dato shite mo!" no tsudzuki e! Te wo tsukami nigitte...to Kū wo kiru kanashimi no kotoba Zankoku wa sare warau yō ni Sore demo utai tsunage to... I trust! Hanasaku yūki (Shakin' hands) Nigiru dake janai nda (Shakin' hands) Kobu (shi wo) hiraite tsunagitai...! I believe! Hanasaku yūki (Shakin' hands) Shin'nen wa tagaedomo (Shakin' hands) Sā (ima) mokuzen no ten ni "Dato shite mo!" wo tsuranuke! |-|English = I won't give up in the middle of striking against an enemy At full throttle, I will break through it (without being restricted) Different forms of justice can be held together But (now that I am Brave) it's time to get together With full control (I'll reflect upon) what I regretted (and fight against it) That is how I'm feeling right now (Wow×3) Go extreme (go extreme) and place your thoughts into that iron fist Together, we're gonna unleash our power!! I trust! My blooming courage (Shakin' hands) I won't just grab it (Shakin' hands) I want (this fist) to connect and open that door! I believe! My blooming courage (Shakin' hands) I beg to differ on those beliefs (Shakin' hands) Come (now) and for that someone I'll scream out "If that the case, I'll do it!" Even if there is something funny about the enemy Grit your teeth and with determination, break through it (with justice) There is no good or evil when it comes to landing a single blow I'm prepared (to change) this sinking soul Destiny's (gear) may become (slightly off) But friends can absolutely make you feel...better (Wow×3) I won't yield (I won't yield) as our hands are connected What if I were to be smothered by...another encounter I trust! But my heart (Shakin' hands) Can't see our bond (Shaking hands) I won't (let go) of this beating duet I believe! I beg to differ about this destiny (Shakin' hands) Ever falling apart (Shakin' hands) Come (now) with a "what do I do now?" Then I'll continue to scream "If that the case, I'll do it!" Grab my hand and don't let...go Words of sorrow can cut through the sky That cruel joke is like horrible laughter However I will appear connecting everything through my singing... I trust! My blooming courage (Shakin' hands) I won't just grab it (Shakin' hands) I want (this fist) to connect and open that door! I believe! My blooming courage (Shakin' hands) I beg to differ on those beliefs (Shakin' hands) Come (now) and to the sky before me I'll cut through it with a "If that the case, I'll do it!" Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear AXZ Series